Existencia
by ivanhskng
Summary: Luego de seis años desaparecido los RRB vuelven algo diferentes, todos en Saltdadilla han cambiando incluso las PPG. Ahora que ellos han vuelto y ellas deben detenerlos se conocerán a fondo, se unirán y tendrán que luchar por todo los que les importa... Mal summary pero espero que la lean.
1. Capitulo 1 Cambios

**Hola, antes de leer imagínense a los personajes como en anime y a las chicas y chicos con dedos (no como las ppgz si pueden) si no pueden buscan en internet ppg doujinshi. No tiene que ver con eso solo para que se lo imaginen si pueden.**

CAPITULO 1: Cambios.

Seis años es mucho tiempo, las personas cambian o se mantiene en una monótona rutina. Seis años es mucho tiempo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la razón de porque estás aquí, más aun, cuando tu llegada a este mundo desafía todas las lógicas. Seis años es mucho tiempo; el tiempo suficiente para que se viva una mentira…

…

El sol brillaban felizmente ese día en saltadilla, la ciudad había cambiado: Era más grande y más poblada, eso significaba más personas que atormentar para algunas y más personas que proteger para otros. La tranquilidad se mantenía a pesar de ser la ciudad con los criminales más raros y peligrosos que pudiera haber pero para fastidios de estos tres niñas evitaban que pusieran sus manos no solo es la ciudad si no, también, en el mundo. Niñas que como lo ciudad en seis años habían crecido hasta convertirse en adolescentes con "poderosos" cuerpos…literalmente.

Saltadilla parecía tendría un día tranquilo hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que una explosión de onda azul oscuro rompía la paz. Las personas corrían como locas dispuestas a abandonar la ciudad, después de seis largos años ellos habían vuelto y a diferencia de su cuerpo su personalidad destructora no parecía haber cambiado.

-¡Corran, corran cobardes!-Gritaba Butch desde el cielo mientras veía huir a sus posibles víctimas.

-Boomer creo que exageraste-Dijo con indiferencia un pelirrojo que llevaba una gorra color sangre como sus ojos.

-Solo seguí tus órdenes hermanito, además parece que Butch se divierte-Le contesto uno rubio con inocencia en sus ojos.

La explosión dejo un gran cráter, pedazos de edificios caían y las llamas se extinguían si piedad. La gente corría en dirección opuesta a los tres muchachos que flotaban en medio del caos pero por más lejos que iban no parecían alejarse del caos: muchos chocaban entre sí, otros se empujaban para salvarse, nadie ayudaba a los heridos y los gritos corrían juntos con las personas. Desde hace mucho que no había un caos así en la ciudad, Saltadilla había olvidado algunas cosas…

Brick los miro fijamente, ese lugar, las personas, poco habían cambiado seguía siendo el mismo nido de ratas. Sintió asco de su lugar de procedencia, extendió la mano hacia la caótica multitud dispuesto a dispara pero la voz de alguien le diluyo el enojo.

-¡No te atrevas!-Le grito Bombón llegando junto con sus hermanas para detenerse justo delante de los chicos-Se van por seis años y nada cambia con ustedes, Rowdyruff Boys, son patética escusa de persona.

-Bueno nos alegra ver que si nos recuerden-Les dijo Boomer con aparente felicidad de que llegaran.

-¡Quizás nosotros no cambiamos muchos pero ustedes si!-Dijo Butch viendo a las heroínas de manera pervertida.

-ASQUEROSO-Le grito Bellota lista para golpearlo.

Cada uno veía a su contraparte recordando y fijándose en los cambios de cada uno, físicamente habían cambiando lo suficiente pero aun eran inconfundibles. Sus prendas eran casi las mismas: Los chicos tenían las mismas ropas que cuando tenían diez. Las chicas tenían una blusa con su respectivo color, la típica raya negra y por debajo de la cintura un pantalón blanco y los usuales zapatos negros.

-Se darán cuenta de que si hemos cambiando chicas-Les dijo Brick con un tono de seguridad envidiable-Podemos comenzar-Sentencio-Solo recuerden no exagerar, ¿Butch?-

-Si lo sé, se que está en juego aquí-Le contesto su hermano sin dejar de ver a su homóloga, se lanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa de locura tatuada en su cara tomando desprevenida a Bellota.

-¿Jugamos Burbuja?-Le cuestiono Boomer como si fuera un niño.

-¡Boomer!-Pronuncio con enojo la rubia volando hacia él mientras este retrocedía como si estuvieran jugando "atrápame"

-¿Por qué siempre nos quedamos en el mismo lugar?-Cuestiono Brick esperando una respuesta de Bombón, esta lo miraba con rabia. Brick paso de su estado relajado a ver con frialdad al la líder, estudiándola como siempre lo hacía antes de sus peleas.

Para Bombón esos ojos sangre le leían el alma, tenía razón, había algo diferente en todo esto ¿Quizá no?, la líder miro si las calles de esa zona estaban despejadas y efectivamente, la multitud se había disipado dejándoles el área libre para luchar, cuando volvió la vista hacia el frente su oponente estaba justo delante de ella a escasos centímetros viéndola con esos ojos que parecían brillar.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no bajaras la mirada ante tu rival?-Le pregunto antes de mandarla hacia el suelo de un puñetazo en el estomago.

…..

-Sí que te has vuelto lenta boba-Le comento el oji-verde a una muy molesta Bellota.

Ni un solo de sus golpes alcanzaba a aquel fanfarrón, él la toma desprevenida pero ella no conseguía eso, se estaba enojando cada vez mas ya que con cada golpes que fallaba el moreno se burlaba de ella.

-Quizás en el aire seas lenta-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Butch le propino un rodillazo en el estomago, Bellota pensó que vomitaría sangre, luego le fue conectado un izquierdazo en su mejilla enviándola contra un edificio cayendo ella en la alfombra.

La pelinegra se levanto con cierta dificultad, la alfombra no aflojo su caída y los golpes del imbécil no aflojaban la herida que se había producido en su orgullo. El entro por el agujero del edificio, ella formo una bola de energía verde con ambas manos lanzándosela. El delincuente salto por encima de la esfera, tomo impulso y corrió hacia la moreno propinándole un derechazo en la cara luego un izquierdazo, luego un derechazo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Golpes demasiado rápidos y brutales para que la agredida pudiera defenderse. Bellota pudo sentir como por cada golpe las fuerzas se le iban solo dejando lugar para la ira que disminuía a medida que sentía el mundo dando vueltas.

-Vamos Bellota, eras imbatible, ¿Dónde está esa fuerza?-Golpe-¿Dónde está esa energía?-Golpe-¡Esquiva!-Izquierdazo-¡Bloquea!-Der echazo-¡ATACA!-Rugió Butch sacándola del edificio con un último golpe, puedo ver cuando su enemiga se estrello contra un edificio con tal fuerza que ambos se derrumbaron rumbo al suelo.

…...

Boomer jugaba con ella, el se seguía alejando y ella no sabía porque se había vuelto tan rápido. Se sentía frustrada, ella era la más rápida de las tres, el por obvia razones el más rápido de sus hermanos pero nunca pensó que la diferencia de velocidad entre él y ella fueran tan enormes-¡No huyas cobarde!-Le grito desesperada apretando los ojos de rabia solo para verlo justo frente a ella cuando los volvió a abrir. Él la veía con inocencia como si no fueran enemigos. El rubio la tomo por los brazos chocando su cabeza con la de ella fuertemente para luego alejarse por el aturdimiento.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea-Se dijo para si luego paso a ver a Burbuja que se sostenía la cabeza de dolor por las expresiones de su contraparte ya sabía porque sus hermano le decían "cabeza dura"

-Hay mi cabecita-Dijo tiernamente la agredida para luego.

-¡Oye!-Le grito el oji-azul, ella abrió los ojos para verlo pero solo sintió un profundo dolor que invadió su cuerpo como si mil cuchillas se le clavaran. Boomer le había disparado un rayo eléctrico y la electrocutaba como método de tortura mientras la escuchaba gritar. Cuando cancelo el ataque del cuerpo de Burbuja brotan chispas y el humo salía de varias quemaduras.

No satisfecho voló hacia ella rodeado de un aura azul oscura en forma de espiral embistiéndola para luego tomarla por la pierna y empezar a chocarla contra varias edificios como si ella fuera un trapo viejo al que hubiera que quitarle el polvo. La lanzo contra un último edifico en el cual la rubia quedo estampada.

El dolor le recorría por todo el cuerpo, la determinación y rabia con la que había empezado la pelea se habían disipada. Boomer la estaba apaleando fuertemente y fácilmente. Ella ya no quería pelear le dolía demasiado pero sabía que aun no había terminado, pensó que estaría más acostumbrada al dolor pero ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía una batalla contra alguien tan fuerte? Miro hacia el frente, el chico flotaba delante de ella con un aire de superioridad sin perder la ternura-No..pued…o rendirme-Se dijo para sí. Zafándose del edifico voló lentamente hasta quedar a la corta distancia del rubio. Tuvo una idea que quizás le salvaría el pellejo. Burbuja acumulo todo el aire dispuesta a gritar como nunca, su súper-grito era su última esperanza, intento grito pudiéndose oír los primeros indicios de este pero Boomer tamo su boca con su emano evitando el ataque, la más pequeña de las chicas sintió como los dedos de su homologo le apretaban la cara y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Empezó a golpearla brutalmente en cualquier lugar disponible, sosteniéndola y ahogando sus gritos. Después de un rato empezó a cansarse, Burbuja no se defendía y mientras más golpes le propinaba solo volvían más débiles sus llantos. Con fastidio la lanzo hacia por encima de su cabeza, formando un bate de energía la golpeo como si fuera una pelota de beisbol hacia el suelo.

…

La pelea de los rojos no era como las anteriores, no iban parejos, Brick ya había dominado a Bombón mientras esta se cuestionaba porque todos sus planes de ataque y defensa le fallaba, esto la asustaba, todo esta situación: había escuchado a burbuja gritar hace poco y ya no escuchaba nada de la pelea de los verdes que eran los más ruidosos, le preocupaba no ir a Bellota insultando a Butch.

-Brick ¿Qué pasa esto es diferente, enserio solo vinieron a destruirnos?-Le cuestiona la pelirroja solo para ganar tiempo.

-Puede ser querida-Contesto sabiendo sus intenciones-He extendido esta pelea para que sepas que tus hermanas ya fueron vencidas, solo eso, ya te hubiera ganado-Sentencio muy confiado.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Rugió la líder.

-Ese es tu problema, he madurado lo suficiente para admitir que eres buena líder pero aun así tienes un terrible problema de reconocimiento-Sermoneo el mayor de los hermanos lanzándose hacia ella. Bombón recibió el impacto directa para tratar de conectarle un puñetazo que fue esquivado por Brick, este le dirigió una patada que ella bloqueo con su brazo pero la fuerza de este fue mayor saliendo esta directa al suelo.

El cuerpo no le respondía bien, estaba cansada y frustrada, no lo podía creer sencillamente no podía creer que ella y sus hermanas estuvieran siendo vencidas por los Rowdy. ¡NO! ¡Sus hermanas aun peleaban, ellas iban a ganar!

-Va..mos a-a ganar-Trato de decir.

-¿Segura?-La interrogo una voz llena de inocencia-Porque no miras detrás de ti.

Bombón miro dudosa pero finamente volteo para ver tanto a Bellota y Burbuja ambas una al lado de la otra con heridas, algunas sangrantes, inconscientes el suelo…derrotadas.

-No no no no no no no no…. ¡NO!-Grito desesperada.

-Seis años es mucho tiempo en el cual la gente se deteriora y oxida-Juzgo Brick al tiempo que aterrizaba delante de ella.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grito.

Los hermanos del líder suspiraron ya que estaban realmente decepcionados con el pobre desempeño que mostraron sus enemigas, ellos solo tenían una pregunta ¿Qué había pasado para que las chicas se descuidaran tanto?, Brick observo de forma patética a su rival, rodo los ojos decepcionado y se dispuso a terminar la pelea: Sus ojos brillaron de sangre intenso disparando dos poderosos rayos hacia la pierna derecha de Bombón poniendo de rodillas y haciéndola gritar, luego disparo hacia su brazo izquierdo. La vio derramar lágrimas de dolor, vio sus heridas, vio su nuevo y buen cuerpo arruinado vio su cara, esto fue lo que más le conmociono: No había odio, había rabia, confusión, tristeza pero no odio. El conocía bien el odio y sabia verlo en la cara de cualquiera ese era el resultado de vivir un tiempo con Él.

Bombón no le quitaba los ojos de encima quizás había perdido pero perdería con la cabeza en alto, el de la gorra vio esto y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Como ya dije he madurado lo suficiente para admitir que eres una buena líder, rosadita-Dijo antes de cargar una bola de energía roja y lanzársela a la líder de las ppg impactándola en el pecho y enviándolas con sus hermanas e inconsciente. Lo habían hecho ¡Habían vencido a las Chicas Superpoderosas!

…

El silencio se produjo entre los hermanos, el ruido de los golpes y edificios haciéndose añicos había terminado, las chicas estaban derrotadas y ellos estaban justo en frente de ella teniendo la oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Miren!-Grito alguien

Todos los que antes habían huido se estaban reuniendo alrededor de los RRB, quizás tuvieran miedo pero la curiosidad podía mas, ¿Se quedarían sin sus heroínas? Todos esperaban el trágico momento en que los malvados destruyeran a las dulces adolescentes. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los autos y helicópteros de la policía dispuesta a trabajar por una vez en sus vidas en un inútil intento de defender a sus niñas.

Brick suspiro con tristeza-Vámonos-Le dijo con melancolía a sus hermanos y los tres se fueron volando.

**FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, PRIMERA HISTORIA EN ESTA SECCIÓN DE PPG. Espero sea bien recibida.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Decepción

CAPITULO 2: Decepción.

Los RRB habían ganado, pero sentían que habían perdido. Esa batalla había sido en sus propias palabras: "patética e innecesaria", si hubieran sabido que las PPG estaban tan fuera de práctica no se hubiera parecido para pelear.

Mientras los hermanos volaban sin ganas por el atardecer hacia las afueras de saltadilla se preguntaban si de verdad querían volver a aquel sitio. No tuviera tiempo para pensarlo mucho. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado hacia su destino: La cabaña de peludito.

Volver a habitar ese lugar significaba dos cosas: Tener que sacar a golpes a la bestia otra vez, tratar de convencerla no era una opción ante la obvia negativa; y revivir cosas de su niñez que les parecían tontas.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?-Pregunto Butch con fastidio.

-Entonces porque no entras tu primero idiota-Le dijo Brick para fastidiarlo, logrando su cometido.

-Lo haría, pero no quiero ser el primero en tener que golpear a Peludito después de hoy. Yo solo quiero dormir-Dijo con pereza, olvidándose del insulto de su hermano.

-A mi me parece que la cabaña esta mas grande-Dijo Boomer llamando la atención de sus hermanos. El joven parecía perdido viendo la humilde vivienda-Creo que no deberíamos entrar, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno, Boomer, tenemos que dormir y si tenemos que dejar medio muerto a Peludito para eso pues lo hacemos-Le dijo Brick como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Boomer pensó en insistir pero desistió porque sabía que su hermano mayor tenía razón, y porque podía ser bastante terco, cualquier cosa que tuvieran que enfrentar la harían pedazos. Los tres hermanos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y caminaron al mismo tiempo. Se detuvieron en la puerta suspirando otra vez. Brick tomo la decisión y la abrió.

La puerta de la pequeña cabaña se abrió de par en par, resonando como si estuvieran en una vieja película de terror. Lo primero que los invadió no fueron los recuerdos, sino, un horrible olor como si un cadáver hubiera estado en la vivienda los últimos meses.

Brick deseo haber escuchado a su hermano menor. Al entrar todo estaba a oscuras y el olor se acentuaba más y más como si la propia viniera de la propia oscuridad. Boomer y Butch pensaban que la gran bestia rosa se había comido algo y había lanzado el cadáver por ahí, Peludito nunca había sido muy higiénico. Brick sintió que su hermano le había le había contagiado el mal presentimiento: El mal olor y la completa oscuridad y la falta de presencia del celoso dueño de aquel lugar. El sabía sumar dos y dos.

-Butch enciende la chimenea ¡Ya!-Sobresaltado por la repentina orden, el oji verde bajo la cabeza desplegando sus rayos que fueron a nacer desde sus ojos a terminar encendiendo la madera. Lo que vieron se quedaría grabado en sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas: Peludito colgaba del techo, sus pies casi tocan el suelo pues la cabaña no era muy alta, su cuerpo estaba más que podrido derramando un liquido verdoso por varias partes. Varios cuchillos sobresalían de su cuerpo y sus ojos se mantenían abiertos mirando a los RRB. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro dándole un toque diabólico.

La sangre estaba derramada por todas partes, algunas manchas secas y otras que parecían más resientes.

Boomer se arrodillo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y vomitando, parecía que pronto enloquecería o que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!-Grito desesperado un atónito Butch, no importa cuántas maldades ellos hubieran hecho nunca habían presenciado tan dantesco espectáculo.

Brick ante las reacciones de sus hermanos los tomos a ambos por las muñecas y salió volando tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que destruyo la mitad de la cabaña. La salud de sus hermanos le preocupaba, pero le preocupaba más salir de allí, huir de esa sucursal del infierno.

Boomer seguía vomitando sin parar, los chicos habían ido a un hotel de lujo. La habitación no parecía estar ocupada. Se quedaron ahí y depositaron a Boomer en el baño, se preocuparían por amenazar para que los dejaran pagar después. Se preocuparían por cualquier cosa después.

Butch se sentó en un sillón mullido con la vista perdida, por su mente trataba de bloquear aquella imagen, borrarla, pero no podía. Sintió que ahora aquella escena era parte de él y jamás lo abandonaría. Se coloco en posición fetal cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos para empezar a sollozar como un niño que había acabado de ver una película de terror muy perturbadora…Y desde cierto punto, así era.

Brick se había encerrado en el primer cuarto que vio, recostándose contra la puerta mientras lanzaba su preciada gorra al suelo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Era raro que ellos lloraran, pero en esa ocasión, pensó, "hasta EL lloraría". El no podía darse el lujo de llorar, no, sus hermanos dependían de él, ser el soporte de la familia conllevaba guardarse toda la mierda para después y afrontar la de los menos preparados, eso lo había sabido desde su nacimiento. Su primera preocupación era el estado mental de sus hermanos, el de Boomer principalmente. Después haría pagar a los responsables de aquel acto. No porque simpatizaran con Peludito, sino porque le daba pena y por dejarlo ahí en broma para que ellos lo vieran. El trauma se transformo en rabia, una rabia contra todo lo que no fuera ellos.

-¡ESTA CIUDAD ES UNA MIERDA!-Grito sin temor a que nadie lo escuchara. Para él era claro que la bestia rosada se había auto mutilado y luego se colgó. Para Brick el suicidio era la cosa más baja, no se lo perdonaba ni a los más miserables. Al colgarse Peludito había perdido todo respeto como villano y ser vivo, había decepcionado el titulo de villano, la ciudad lo había decepcionado y, lo peor, malditas chicas Superpoderosas los habían decepcionado a él y sus hermanos.

COMENTARIOS: Dejo este corto capitulo después de tanto tiempo debido a los estudios escolares y, ahora, universitarios. Ya entiendo a otros escritores. Prometo subir otro más temprano para la próxima.


End file.
